


Artistic Merit

by postjentacular



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, dad to-be Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: If you're looking for an art critic best not call Ronald.





	Artistic Merit

Ron stepped out of the floo and shook the dust from his jumper, he followed the muffled cursing upstairs. “Mate,” he drew in a long slow breath as he stepped into the nursery-to-be, “that’s not right.”

Harry looked up from the bits of crib that lay partially assembled around him, “Funnily enough, I figured that out for myself. Think you could lend a hand?”

“Me‽” Ron asked.

“Well you’ve two of your own at home, so I thought…”

“Not me, dad built both of them, then Mione rebuilt them once he went home.”

“So…?” Harry gestured at the parts scattered around him.

“Magic?” Ron offered.

Harry grimaced and shook his head, “Draco wants it all to be natural.”

“Then _Draco_ can built it.” Five years in and he still couldn’t bring himself to call him Draco with a straight face. He pulled out his wand, “What the ferret doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Harry shook his head, “He knows everything.”

“Then he _can_ build it.”

Harry gave a laugh and shook his head, “I’d quite like my child to have an actual crib and not a… a whatever is less crib-like than this pile of wood. He’d be even worse than me at this.” Harry picked up two of the bits of wood, “Reckon these go together?”

Ron shook his head as he sat down, “No idea. Beer?”

“Excellent plan,” Harry agreed, as Kreacher popped into the room with a snap and a scowl.

The elf left two bottles of beer on the rickety changing table, “Master Malfoy won’t be being happy with Masters Potter and Weasel.”

“Master Potter will deal with that himself, thank you Kreacher.”

Kreacher gave another scowl and popped back out of existence.

Ron leviosa-ed and uncapped the beers in a single swish-and-flick, then floated one over to Harry as he took a long drink from his own. He tipped the neck of his bottle to the wall behind Harry, “A flying rhinoceros, that’s...unique.”

Harry turned to look at the mural behind him, “It’s one of Beauxbatons’ palominos.”

“Uh huh,” Ron did not sound convinced. “And a muggle parrot?”

“Phoenix. Fawkes.”

“The Whomping Willow?” Ron ventured indicating the brown spidery lines covering most of the wall by the window.

“Yup.”

“And potions class? A cauldron?”

“Nope, Hufflepuff’s cup.”

“Ah,” Ron sat down. “You know your husband’s a shite artist?”

Harry mimed buttoning his lip. “But he’s ever so enthusiastic about it.”

“You can’t let your kid sleep in here, mate. That spider is bloody terrifying. Sprog’s gonna have a hard enough time being _little_ Little Lord Fauntleroy.”

“Firstly, that’s a niffler… I think, and secondly, he’s not that bad. He’s mellowed, which you would know if you’d have any length of conversation with him.” Harry shot him a tempered glare.

“You sound just like Hermione.” Harry just cocked an eyebrow, “And I spoke to him a week last Saturday.”

“Shouting through the floo at three in the morning because the Cannons fluked a win against the Magpies is not a conversation.”

“Fine, I’ll try. But you have to get him to redecorate.” Ron lay back on the floor. “My godkid is not going to sleep looking at…” he furrowed his brow in confusion, “Why’s he painted the Sword of Gryffindor on the ceiling?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Drarry + why is the sword of Gryffindor on the ceiling  
>  **Word Count** 489 to 563 words 
> 
> Whoop Whoop for the mods and #teamsortinghat
> 
> Also available in [tumblr flavour](http://postjentacular.tumblr.com/post/181874991997/artistic-merit-drarropoly-bonus); come say hai.


End file.
